


Grapefruit Diet

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curious Dean Winchester, Dean Gives Oral Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fruit, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oblivious Sam, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 13, Smut, Talking, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel asks Sam to pick him up some grapefruit at the store. Curiosity gets the best of Dean and finding out why leads to so much more.





	Grapefruit Diet

“Are you going shopping, Sam?” Castiel inquired. Sam was using a stylus to write on his phone. Cas assumed it was a list.

 

“Um...yeah. You need anything?” The answer was most likely no, but it was polite to ask. 

 

“Could you purchase two large grapefruits for me?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow before jotting it down. “Two grapefruits. Got it. Anything else?”

 

“Not presently. Thank you, Sam.”

 

_ Weird,  _ Sam thought to himself. Cas was...quirky. He could want them for anything from a spell to a fruit salad. Whatever.

 

***

 

“What’s with the grapefruit?” Dean asked when Sam returned.

 

“I dunno, man. Cas asked for them.” Sam shrugged. “Hey, Cas. Got your fruit.”

 

Cas went to collect them from Dean. “Thank you again, Sam.” He quickly disappeared from the kitchen, presumably to his room. Dean shook his head but he couldn’t help the niggling curiosity in the back of his brain.

 

***

 

After not seeing Cas for a couple hours, Dean decided he would just go ask whatever stupid or strange reason his friend had for buying fruit he wouldn’t eat. He knocked and waited for Cas to call him in. Cas was actually lying on his bed in just his boxers.

 

“You look...comfortable,” Dean started. He wasn’t used to seeing quite that much of Cas outside of tending injuries. “I gotta ask...why grapefruit?”

 

“I saw an interesting series of videos online. Did you know that the inside of a grapefruit has a similar texture to a vagina?”

 

No, he most certainly did  _ not _ know. “Dude, did you…” Dean paused to collect his thoughts, “did you fuck a grapefruit?”

 

“It makes for an excellent masturbatory aid but the video was actually instructive on how to enhance the experience of fellatio. I can show you…”

 

“Whoa! I’m all for enjoying your  _ personal time _ but we don’t need to play show and tell. Forget I asked.” Dean turned to leave.

 

“I meant the video, Dean. She uses a phallic replica to demonstrate.”

 

_ Okay maybe...no. What? Goddamnit.  _ “Fine. Show me the video.” Dean crossed the room and looked for any signs of Cas’ activities on the bed before sitting down. Cas turned on his tablet and went through his history to find it.

 

“Well I’ll be damned…” Dean muttered as he watched and heard the slurping on the dildo. It was actually kinda hot. He grinned and nudged Cas’ shoulder. “You kinky son of a bitch! You’re gonna get some chick to give you head like that? I’m impressed.”

 

“I...I intend to perform this act myself. On someone. Another man. If he were to show interest.”

 

Dean stiffened up a little. “Oh.  _ Oh _ . So you wanna...okay. Well, I’m sure he’ll appreciate the effort.”  _ Cas met a guy? _

 

“Do you have any advice?”

 

_ Seriously? _ “Like what? You’re a guy. You know what  _ you _ like. Just try it out on him and listen if he wants you to change it up. He’ll let you know if what you’re doing feels good.”

 

Cas looked a little deflated. “I only have the one experience. With a  _ woman _ . I don’t know what I like. It felt nice but not... _ right. _ My body responded to touch.”

 

Now Dean felt bad for him. “Alright, listen. You got yourself off with the...the  _ thing. _ Get to know your own body. Watch more videos. Find out what gets you all hot and bothered. You uh...you like the pizza man and the babysitter.”

 

Cas remembered. “I liked the spanking. And the kissing.”

 

Dean felt heat rise around his throat. “You wanna _do_ the spanking or _be_ spanked? As far as kinks go that’s pretty normal.” _We’re having this conversation. Never saw that coming._ _Never thought a gay angel would stick his dick in a grapefruit either._

 

“I want...I want to be spanked,” Cas admitted. “And that’s normal?”

 

“Normal’s overrated. As long as everybody's a consenting adult, whatever floats your boat.”

 

“Dean, would you consent to spanking me?”

 

Dean sucked in his breath hard enough to start choking on his own saliva. Cas rubbed his back to settle him. “Cas…”

 

“Forget I asked. I crossed a line. I apologize. You may go.” He looked away from Dean but Dean didn’t leave.

 

“I’m the guy.” It wasn’t a question, it was a realization. “You learned the grapefruit thing for me?”

 

“If we were to ever...I didn’t want to disappoint you with my lack of skills. You’re a man of great experience. How could I compare to the many partners you’ve had?”

 

Dean let his head fall back on the headboard and looked up to the ceiling. “Because it would be  _ you _ , Cas. I’m over here getting jealous over some mystery guy because I didn’t even know you were into guys. At least if you had a girlfriend or something I could deal.”

 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice cracked.

 

“When we were in Purgatory...that's when I figured it out. I didn’t just love you. I was  _ in _ love with you. I mean, I’ve been fooling around with guys almost as long as I’ve been fooling around with girls. It didn’t mean anything. It was a good time, blowing off steam. But you...I had feelings I didn’t know what to do with.”

 

“Do you still have them?” Castiel’s voice was soft and quiet, like he didn’t dare to have hope.

 

“I never stopped loving you, Cas.”

 

“Then why aren’t we together? After everything...I’m still here. I’m still at your side. I came back for  _ you _ .”

 

“Because guys like us never get a happy ending.”

 

“I choose not to believe that.” In a sudden impulsive move, Castiel wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Dean was stunned at first, but as Castiel held him, he melted into it, parting his lips to sweep his tongue across Cas’.  _ Oh yeah. The pizza man. _ He crossed his body to put a hand on Cas’ thigh.  _ We’re doing this. Cas is kissing me! _ His head rushed with endorphins, making him dizzy and disoriented when they broke apart. “You’re really good at the kissing thing.”

 

“As are you, Dean. More?”

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Dean leaned his body over further, practically on top of Cas on the small bed. Cas eased down onto his pillow so Dean could straddle his hips. He hovered over the angel, kissing him deeply. He felt the brush of something on his stomach and saw how tented Cas’ boxers were. “Well hello there.”

 

Castiel blushed with embarrassment. He’d forgotten momentarily how scantily clad he was. “I’m sorry. Kissing you is rather...stimulating.”

 

Dean just grinned. “Well if it ain’t I’m doing something wrong.” He sat back on Cas’ legs and gestured at the outline of his own hardened member in his jeans. “You got me worked up, too.” Cas still looked a little uncomfortable. “How ‘bout we even the playing field?”

 

He peeled out of his black tee and threw it on the floor. He had to ‘dismount’ Cas to unlace his boots and get out of his pants. Dean crawled back over him in just his long boxer briefs. “Better?”

 

“A little. I’m still nervous, Dean.”

 

Dean caressed his face. “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.” Dean moved to Castiel’s side and pulled him over to face him. His arm went around Cas’ waist. “This okay? We can just pull up the blanket and kiss some more. Or I can go?”

 

“No! No. Don’t go. I like this.” Cas pecked Dean’s lips and smiled.

 

“I meant what I said, Cas. Don’t think you gotta do stuff you’re not ready for because I happen to like sex. You wanna lay around and make out, that’s cool. You ain’t in the mood, we’ll watch a movie.”

 

“Dean, it’s not that I don’t want to...I’m afraid I wouldn’t be what you expected.”

 

“Well...why don’t we make this all about you? I wanna know what turns you on.” Dean suggested. He loved foreplay, finding all those tender spots on his lover’s body. Feeling them tremble and quake when he’s brought them right to the edge.

 

Castiel pulled Dean on top of him. “Show me.”

 

Dean resumed the languishing kisses he already knew Cas liked. After a moment he moved to kiss the bolt of his jaw, trailing to the pulse points on his neck. Cas moaned softly. “You like that? Feel good?”

 

“Oh yes, Dean.”

 

“Awesome.” He nipped lightly at Cas’ shoulder, drawing a hiss but he was held tight. He covered more skin with his hot lips and tongue until he moved even lower. His right hand cupped one of Castiel’s firm pecs before teasing his nipple. Dean swirled and flicked his tongue over the other one. 

 

“Oh...Dean. So sensitive.”

 

“Mine are too. Good start. We’re both into a little nipple play. Now, I’m gonna skip over the fun zone for right now. Sex is a full body experience. Roll over.”

 

Cas frowned but did as he was told, pressing his erection into the mattress. He felt the weight on the bed shift then firm hands massaging his calves.

 

“Just try to relax, Cas. Bet you never had a good massage.”

 

“Nph,” he mumbled into the pillow. Dean’s fingers kneaded into his muscles. He felt a tender kiss behind each knee. 

 

Dean took his time working his way up, just as he had coming down from Cas’ lips. When he finally got his paws on the thinly clothes globes of Castiel’s ass, he kept up the massage. He kissed the small of Cas’ back and peppered his spine with hot, wet lips. He sucked lightly at the back of Cas’ neck and lined his hardness up with the cleft of his ass. Dean’s body covered his completely

 

“You still got the other grapefruit?” He whispered with heavy breath in Cas’ ear.

 

“Yeah. In the drawer with a paring knife.”

 

“Good. Stay like that till I tell you to roll over.” Dean lifted off and found what he was looking for. He cut the ends just like in the video then took out a chunk of the center. He ran two fingers in it to check the feel.  _ Damn. Pop this in the microwave for five seconds… _ “Okay, babe. I want you to get comfortable on your back and lose the boxers.

 

Castiel did as he was told, revealing a very thick and highly aroused dick. Dean was rethinking the size of the hole he made in the fruit. He gripped the shaft to pump it a couple times before sliding the tart juiciness over it. “You ready for the best blowjob ever?” 

 

Dean closed his mouth over the swollen head and twisted his wrist to get the juices flowing. He slurped and bobbed just like he’d seen on the video. Castiel made a mixture of surprised and satisfied sounds. Dean felt fingers tighten in his hair so he knew Cas was already close. Sure, he could stretch out a blowjob if he wanted, but he could also brag about how fast he could get a guy off with his oral prowess.

 

“Dean...so good...gonna...oh...oh...Dean!” Cas’ body stiffened. Dean stroked him through his orgasm and swallowed his meager second load. Dean grinned up at Cas, slipped off the spent grapefruit, and lapped up the rest of the citrus. 

 

“So? Good?” Dean asked. So maybe he had a tiny bit of a praise kink.

 

“Incredible. I should take care of your aroused state.” Cas raised up on his elbows. Dean shook his head.

 

“You know how to jerk off, right?” He straddled Cas’ lap and pulled his cock free from his boxer briefs. Dean took Castiel’s hand and closed his palm over the tip to gather some precum. “Just like you’d handle yourself, babe.”

 

It felt similar to holding his own. His hand glided over the soft skin, his thumb catching the head. Dean’s head was tossed back and he rolled and pinched his own nipples. “Oh yeah, Cas. Just like that,” Dean praised. His hips thrust into Cas’ fist. Cas was turning his wrist and going faster.

 

“Cas, baby, so close. So cl-close...I’m...I’m coming. Oh god I’m coming.” Dean panted. Castiel slowed to squeeze and milk the last drops of Dean’s essence onto his stomach. “That was so fucking hot.”

 

“You’re pleased?” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Hell yeah. I made you feel good, you made me feel good. Now I clean you up and we just lay around feeling all tingly and sleepy.” 

 

“I can clean up, Dean.” Castiel waved his hand over his abdomen. “I don’t feel sleepy but I do have a pleasant tingling sensation.”

 

Dean tucked himself away. He and Cas positioned themselves facing each other on their sides. Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead, nose, and lips. “You feel a little better about sexy times?”

 

“This experience with you...it far exceeded my previous one. It was more meaningful and intimate. I thought...I don’t know what I thought.”

 

Dean chuckled. “You thought I’d smack your ass red and pound you into the mattress? We can do that sometime. Maybe the other way around, too. Lots of stuff we can try.” Dean kissed him again. “Preferably in my bed. It’s bigger. And memory foam.”

 

“I find myself less willing to leave  _ this _ bed.”

 

“Just ‘cause I’m in it. If I go get in mine, you’ll be crawling up under my covers in no time.”

 

Cas sighed. “I miss flying. Must we walk?”

 

“You want me to carry you like a blushing bride?” Dean was always a little tickled when Cas was stubborn over little things. “I’ll throw your naked ass over my shoulder.”

 

“My son and your brother do not need to see my ass over your shoulder.”

 

Dean looked around to find Castiel’s boxers. “Here. Put these on. We’re having a sleepover.”

 

“I don’t sleep.”

 

“Then keep me warm while I sleep.”

 

***

 

Sam was sniffing the milk to see if it was still good. It was not. “Put milk on the list, Jack.” He tossed some old takeout containers before checking the freezer. “Am I the only one who does this?”

 

“Dean smelled the milk yesterday then put it back,” Jack answered.

 

“Of course he did,” Sam mumbled. 

 

“Did what?” Dean breezed in. He took a beer from the fridge. “Dude, put me down for some grapefruit,” he motioned to Jack.

 

Sam shot him a slightly confused bitchface. “You too?”

 

Dean grinned. “Cas turned me onto them.” He slapped his brother’s shoulder. 

 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t even wanna know.”


End file.
